The Unexpected Happenings
by MATERiAL x3 G1RL
Summary: What happens when Haley's life has a dramtic change. She will be forced to make a decision that will change her life forever.. it may be the right choice, or perhaps the wrong one..nathan, and lucas will also be in this choice


**It's been almost a year and Nathan and Haley have had their ups and downs. It's easy to say that they don't always agree, they fight over stupid stuff, and they make up excuses to get out of doing things. But in the end, the only thing that matters is that they are in love... at least Nathan is. Many things and people will get in the way of their relationship, but one thing or should I say person might just change their life forever.**

It was 1:00 a.m. and Haley walked into a dim lit room. There were people everywhere. The floor was so covered in kegs, cups and beer cans that you could barley see the carpet anymore. As soon as she walked through the door the attention was drawn from the blaring rap music to her presence. She was beautiful in every way possible. She had medium length auburn hair that was lightly frayed around her shoulders. Her hazel eyes pierced and scanned the room as she was looking for something. She caught the eye of someone she didn't know too well. Nathan Scott was a god at Tree Hill High. All the guys wanted to be him, while all the girls wanted to be with him. Haley was then thrown out of her staring trance as she felt something cold trickle down her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Haley? Isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're Lucas. Its fine I'm just going to get some paper towels."

"Let me help you."

As Haley was looking down at the arm of her shirt Lucas tilted up her head and replied "I want to."

Haley had then forgotten all about Nathan, her attention was now fixed upon Lucas. Nathan saw this and glared at Lucas. Nathan and Lucas didn't have the best relationship. Although they were half brothers, they wanted nothing to do with each other for the time being. Ever since Lucas had taken his place on the basketball team for the season, Nathan hated him more then anything. That was Nathan's shot to get into a good college and perhaps one day make it to the big leagues. And he would no longer take crap from anyone.

Lucas took Haley by her few limp fingers and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. He closed the door as Haley sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Listen Haley, I'm really sorry. I should have paid more attention."

"Lucas its fine, just do me a favor and pass me that washcloth behind your head."

Lucas turned around grabbed the washcloth off the towel rack and pulled it off. As he was going to give it to Haley he held on to it for a few seconds longer. As they both held onto the piece of fabric Lucas pulled her in close. Haley felt Lucas's hot breath upon her neck. Her heart began to race faster and faster. He bent down a little bit and pecked her softly upon her lips. She returned the favor and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kissing intensified but was then interrupted by a knock on the door. Lucas silently told Haley to sit back on the edge and he would open the door to reveal as if nothing had happened. To Haley's surprise she was glad to see the face waiting patiently outside the door.

"Ah, Nathan." Haley whispered silently to herself.

Nathan beamed his gorgeous smile and asked if everything was okay. Haley had no idea what to even say so Lucas took over.

"It's fine. Why do you care so much benchwarmer?"

"You little asshole!" As Nathan began to approach Lucas even closer Tim came up behind him and grabbed a hold of his fist that was raised high in the air.

"Nate cool it. I don't want anything broken."

Just as Tim said that there was a loud crack from the other side of the house.

"Its not like Lucas matters anyways. I can break him in half, and I'm sure you don't want that now do you Tim?"

Just before turning around to exit the doorway Nathan flashed Haley a small smile and went back to the party.

"I'll catch you later Haley."

Lucas was right behind him, making sure to go the opposite way to avoid Nathan at all costs.

Tim silently stepped into the bathroom as Lucas left and locked the door behind him.

"Tim, what are you doing?" Haley asked positioning herself farthest away from Tim as she could.

**Chapter Two- Changing Atmospheres, and Changing Personalities**

As Lucas exited the bathroom he ran into someone he might not have expected to run into. In Tree Hill everyone knew what Brooke Davis's middle name was; trouble. She was known to do everything and anything with a guy. It had already appeared to Lucas that she had more then a few drinks. Her cup was overloaded what looked like vodka and coke. As she ran into Lucas her drink went almost all over the both of them. Being drunker then drunk she ran her fingers through Lucas's hair and made it all messy looking.

"Hey there Tiger, you want to clean yourself up. Your looking pretty dirty right now."

" I don't think so Brooke."

"Come on, I know you find me sexy."

"Brooke, go home. Its late, you're drunk and horny and I don't think you want to wake up in someone's bed that you might not be a fan of. Besides haven't you already slept with every guy here?"

"Every guy but you, but that can change if you want." Brooke slyly made her way closer to Lucas and pulled the collar of his shirt down and turned his head sideways. It appeared that she was going to whisper something in his ear, but instead she bit the lope and let her tongue slide right on the tip. It sent chills up and down Lucas's spine.

"Brooke, please…"

Tim stepped closer to Haley. As he did this he made sure the bathroom door was locked. He looked in the mirror and licked his finger patting down a strand of hair that was sticking up.

"You know Haley; I've been noticing a lot of people giving you attention lately."

Once again he moved closer, but now putting the seat of the toilet down and sitting down on it. He put his hand upon her knee and looked her straight in the eye.

"Tim, what are you talking about? No one has been giving me attention and do you think your doing?"

She pushed his hand off of her leg and went to stand up. He held her in the position she already was upon the bathtub and noticed another door in the bathroom. Making sure the door leading out of the bathroom was guarded he opened the other door. On the other side of the door there was a room. A girl must have lived in the house. The room was neatly decorated with pink everywhere. He took Haley's hand and pulled her up to a standing position.

"Tim, what are you doing? Let me go!"

Haley struggled to pull away but Tim just pulled her closer. Haley's heart began beating faster and faster. He pulled her into the pink room and pushed her onto the bed. Tim laughed and began to unbuckle his belt.

Nathan walked over into a corner and grabbed an already used cup off the table and walked over to the keg.

"Who the fuck does Lucas think he is anyway? He is not better then me, no one is. And what the hell was he doing in the bathroom with Haley? Is she into him?"

That's all Nathan could think about as he gulped down the last of the beer that was in his cup. He wanted to be with Haley more then anything. Nathan once again returned to the keg and filled his cup to the brim. Tonight he wouldn't care about anything other then what he had; nothing.

**Chapter Three- Is It Possible To Tell What Lies Ahead?**

Nathan had always got what he wanted. The only thing he ever wished for and never got, was a good, supportive, happy family. At one point, he had the money, the car, the girl, the spot on the lineup, and the reputation. That of which all changed when Lucas crawled out of his shell and beat Nathan to the spot. When Lucas stopped attending another local school in North Carolina and enrolled in Tree Hill High Nathan knew he was screwed. He's seen his brother play before. And to tell you the truth Nathan was scared. He always snuck down to the River Court to see how his game was. Lucas was good, but Nathan always convinced himself he was better. Until one day Keith brought Whitey down to the River Court to check out how Lucas was doing. Whitey of course gave Lucas a spot on the team, and that spot just so happened to be Nathan's. Nathan couldn't believe he was gone in a matter of minutes. He had held that team together; he was always there for the team and was their star point guard. As soon as this sudden change of plans Nathan's lucky streak was going downhill. At the time, his girlfriend Nina was forced to move to L.A. with her parents because of a job opening. Nathan was devastated. Nina was the love of his life, and he planned to continue to date her until she called it off. She had told him everything she had ever hidden from him to clear things up about her. At one point she had cheated on him with Tim, and another time she had taken $200.00 from his wallet. After finding out his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend, he then lost that too. He hated Tim more then anything other then Lucas. He remembered as it was yesterday…

_FLASHBACK_

_Nathan walks through the door of Tim's apartment._

"_Hey Nate, did we have plans to do something?"_

"_Yeah, my fist has a plan to crush your mother fucking face in about two minutes!"_

"_Nathan what has gotten into you?"_

"_Well let's see, I know what you have gotten into."_

"_I'm still confused Nathan."_

"_You slept with Nina."_

"_Nathan! What? Why would I do that?"_

"_Gee Tim I don't know but if your playing dumbass, you can start with the fact that she told me."_

"_Nathan listen, I never meant for you to find out."_

"_SO WAS THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP TIM? YOU SLEEP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT AFTER I DO AND ME NOT KNOWING THAT IT EVER HAPPENED? YOU KNOW TIM FUCK YOU, OR SHOULD I SAY GO FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND. OH WAIT IT'S EX GIRLFRIEND NOW. SO I GUESS SHES UP FOR GRABS AGAIN! PS: HERES HER FUCKING ADDRESS ASSHOLE!"_

_Nathan threw a slip of paper in Tim's face and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. Tim picked up the paper off the floor and read it. With her address he simply folded it up and put in on the refrigerator in clear view. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Tim on the other hand was having a bit more trouble with a girl then he ever had with Nina.

With his pants almost down to his knees he kneeled on the bed in front of Haley. He then reached in the pocket of his boxers and pulled out two condoms.

"So Haley, which do you prefer? Banana or grape flavored."

"Tim why are you doing this? I don't want you to do something you will later regret."

"Oh trust me Haley, the only one regretting it will be you."

Haley closed her eyes as Tim stuffed a pink fuzzy sock into her mouth. Haley began breathing through her nose more heavily. And with her eyes squeezed tight Tim entered her and then exited just as quickly as he had entered. He had gotten a few hits off of her and he wanted more beer anyways. He buttoned his pants and went back downstairs. The frightened Haley then pulled up her pants and ran down the steps. Before she could reach her car she had already begun bawling. It took her more than one try to unlock the car door. When she succeeded she sat down behind the wheel and continued to cry. She rested her head on the steering wheel and sobbed quietly until she heard a knock on the window. She rolled down the window as she wiped her eyes.

"Haley?"

She sniffled before she could answer. "Yes?"

"Um, are you alright? You seem upset."

Haley looked into his godlike blue eyes and fell apart. Everything that happened began to run through her mind and she managed to peep out a small yeah.

"Okay, but if you need anything let me know okay? But I just wanted to know if you could move your car. It's in the way of mine."

"Oh, yeah sure. I was just leaving anyways."

Haley wiped her nose and stuck the key into the ignition. She drove home in complete silence and when she got home, she raced to her room and fell right asleep.

As Nathan drove home to his quiet house on the other side of town he wondered what could have possibly made Haley so upset. Yeah, he had seen a girl cry before, but never one in the condition Haley was in. He figured he needed to get closer to her, and fast.

Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and had pulled him into a near by bedroom and locked the door. After the little strip show they had made there way to the bed. After a few moments of pleasure Brooke got up, put her party dress back on kissed Lucas lightly and made her way out the door.

Lucas was confused. He thought he liked Haley, but Brooke. Brooke was gorgeous, everyone on the basketball team wanted to be with her. Lucas didn't know what to do. But as the party slowly died out, he had wondered where Haley had gone. He finally gave up looking for her and returned home.

Chapter Four- Closer In The Head? Or Closer in The Heart?


End file.
